Auditore Feallmharfóirí Book 1
by aine hathaway
Summary: Alessa, Amy and Isabella are the daughters of Ezio Auditore. No Auditore was killed in the beginning. When all other Auditores are missing, the girls are seperated but again find eachother, will they find their family? You'll just have to read
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my new story. This is a story of the daughters of Ezio Auditore. None of their family died, not even Petricco. But everything still played out the same, you'll get used to it. I hope. The main characters are bassed off my two best friends, Kathryn and Aisling, and I.**  
><strong>I'm Alessa (Alex) Auditore who is 8 years old, Kathryn is Isabella (Ella) Auditore who is 6 years old,<strong>  
><strong>Aisling is known as Amelia (Amy) is 10.<strong>

**This is only book one an introuction really, a long one. This is mainly their childhood until they return home to Italy. Enjoy!**

**LOVE AINE!**

* * *

><p>The magnificant city of Florence was a buzz of commotion, a blur of colour, streets black with people. Just like every other day. But for one person, one little girl, everything seemed peaceful. Normal, until the booming voices of angered gaurds in the streets. The yells of Templar gaurds rang through the streets bringing the calmness of the city crashing rampaged through the crowd, cursing and spitting in aggrivation. Several times jumped high in the air reaching for a ledge, that held their target but falling and thumbling to the ground, much to the amusment of the on-looking crowd, then staggering back up onto their feet and trying again. People would stop mid stride to stare at the show the Templar gaurds were putting on to reach the two small figures leaping and twirling from roof to roof, house to house, stall to stall. People stared in awe and wonder at the skill the two young people possessed.<p>

Alessa Rozangela Auditore lay back letting the sun caress her skin. The hood of her small novice robes thrown back from her face. Her waist length dark brown almost black hair lay around her seeming as a halo around her head. Some locks fall off the edge flowing down in soft waves. She relaxed on one of the many viewing points her father had shown her. A ledge stuck out from a tall tower over-looking the water. Her favourite place throughout Florence.

Her sisters couldn't climb this far up. Isabella seen as too young and Amy just wasn't a fan of heights. A small laugh escaped her lips at the thought of her sisters. They had been free-running, just for fun like every other day but ended up getting split up. Her mind shifted to what they might be doing now. Getting in trouble or arguing, the usual. They didn't have actual arguments, as her dad and she put it they had very 'mature' disagreements (well if mature means always ended in a poke war, then yes they were mature). The last she remembered was Amy chasing Ella up a street yelling at her to give her her apple back. A common agrument the two often had: food. It would start normally then excalate and suddenly they are poking each other back and forth, again and again. When this happened she just rolled my eyes and continued at what she was doing. She hoped they stayed out of trouble, not that there was much chance of that. They normally stayed out of trouble but she had a feeling this wasn't one of those times.

Then the shouts from the streets below reached her ears. Rising from her position she threw back up her hood and crept to the edge looking down below. She just barley saw that there was a large gathering of gaurds rushing through the streets. Her shoulders fell back and she let out an impatient sigh. _'Not again_.' Turning on her heel and dashed forward, leaping off the edge, preforming a perfect leap of faith. Just like her father had shown her over and over again. Even though her and her sisters were young, they were talented. They were naturals and it confused their family.

Often when they showed amazing skill, their family would have a meeting in their office leaving the girls to do their own thing. They never said anythng to them but the girls saw the shock, surprise and confusion on their faces, eating away at them. They felt like freaks. Their brothers hadn't been able to use bows and arrows or even do a leap of faith, until they were at least twice Isabella's age.

Alessa's pov.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I dived into the water, no splash to indicate I was there. I swam back to the land making sure not to be spotted and then, replacing my hood over my head covering half my face, I sped off in search of my sisters. Which shouldn't be very hard as the yells and shouts of the angered men still rang throughout the streets. Dodging people to and fro, I flew through the crowd. I came to a halt at a large gathering of by-standers watching the gaurds try reach a young girl, who was climbing a building towards another girl who seemed to be throwing apples at the gaurds. 'Why?' was the first thought that came into my head. I didn't ponder on it too long as the younger girl, my little six year old sister, had reached the other girl, our older 10 year old sister Amelia, though if you call her that she will rip your head off. Literally, it isn't hard to imagine with her. Amy threw one of the last apples then spun on the spot and ran for it, Isabella just at her heels.

"Crap" I muttered. I was going to lose them if I didn't go now.

So I dashed in the direction they had been heading. I eventually I took a large leap forward into he air gripping losely onto a bare flag pool swinging myself up into a crouch. I climbed some more hoping to get higher. It was usually easier to spot them from high up. Unfortunately, I saw not a hair of them. I took my time getting down and finally found my feet back on the ground.

I jogged down the road, the sun beating down on the back of my robes. But I was used to it. Then I swore I saw two figures leap of a building to another. Rolling my eyes, I picked up my pace and went after them once more, only this time to run right into someone.

That someone happened to be my Uncle Fedireco. I gave him a hand back to his feet. He had a mischevious smirk on his face, which told me he knew my sisters were at it again.

"You're losing your touch, Zio Fedireco" I exclaimed, the smirk on his face just grew.

"Well I wouldn't say that" he laughed. I rolled my eyes again, yeah I do that alot, especially when it comes to my family as most are very impatient, have a sick sense of humor and a short temper. Well I didn't get the impatient gene. But my sisters sure did. A let out a short laugh then returned my gaze to my uncle. He still was quiet young, the life of an assassin helped with that. In my family nearly everyone had a favourite. For the men, it was Isabella for Fedireco, Leonardo Da Vinci for Amy and I was Dad's. It wasn't unfair or anything, we just had more in common. Though my mother and Aunt Claudia definately had soft spots for our two older brothers, Niccolo and Enrico otherwise known as Nico and Rico, the Auditore twins, both were 15, but they looked nothing alike.

Then I realised I had been caught up in my thoughts and bumping into Zio, that I had lost the girls. I let out a groan of frustration.

"Whats wrong?" Federico asked, but by his amused tone of voice he knew what was up. So I simply sent a glare his way. He laughed once more.

"You know those two, they'll show up when they want to be found and then they'll just fall out of the sky, like-" but his words were cut off by a yell of surprise from above us.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats the first part. I know its not very long, but what I have written is and I only break it up when I start typing it up so its hard to judge and I don't have a word counter. I really want to hear your thoughts or questions. I know my spelling is terrible and I'm not the best at grammer so I try my best. I would like to ask to check out my best friend and sister at heart's, - Isabella Auditore as she is writing an awesome 'Gone' book series fanfiction and is also planning a new assassins creed story. I can't wait!<strong>

**Well this story is brought to you by;**

**Aisling, Kathryn and me, ine. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I haven't added to this story in ages! I was witing in all on paper and I just get really bored copying everything up and I'm working on like 4 or 5 stories at once, then I had school work. Music exams, ballet, flute, scouts and scout competitions, so I was kinda busy. Well hopefully this makes up for it.**

**Lets re-introduce Amy, Alessa and Isabella Auditore!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's pov.<strong>

My cloak billowed behind me as I pranced from roof to roof, landing so gracefully, it shouldn't be possible for a girl of six years of age. My elder sister just ahead of me, balanced on a tower spire chucking apples down at my persrers causing a distraction long enough for me to get ahead.  
>"Hurry up Ella!" That was from Amy, who else would be calling me. I rolled my eyes at her impatience not that I was any better. My mother always said 'patience was a virtue', yeah and 'it was a virtue I did not have' is how I always answered. I shot a glance back at the templars that were chasing me. They were surprisingly fast even with all that armour they wore. My snow white robes seeming to dance around me as I ran. Suddenly an arrow raced past my left ear, piercing a small hole in my hood which was still concealing my identitiy. I skidded to a halt and spining sharply to glare at them, they all seemed rather taken aback as they all took a quick step away in surprise at finally discovering who they were chasing was just a small girl. I stomped my foot like a child having a tantrum (wait, I was a child having a tantrum).<p>

"That is so rude!" I yelled, I just registered Amy giggling just a bit away from us, "do you know how long it took to fix the last time I tore my robes?!" I roared my voice reaching breaking point at every syllable. People had stopped below us ( and unknown to us, above us aswell) to watch and listen. Unexpectantly, an apple flew down hitting one of the guards, who fell back into the others with him in surprise. I heard a famillar, musical laugh ring out. I took my chance and leaped from the roof that I had been situated on. I then rushed to Amy's side who was now waiting patiently ( or as patiently as she was possible to be) hidden away in the crowd. Amy right ahead of me as we legged it out of there before the guards could right themselves.

We laughed as ran not daring to turn back. I hadn't seen Alessa since earlier but I knew she could look after herself just like we could and I was certain that laugh from earlier had been hers but I could have imagined it.

At first glance at my sisters and I, you wouldn't tell that we were related, well maybe Alessa and I but not really Amelia. I was quite tall for my age of six and my long brown, straight hair went to down to near my waist. I was a bit paler than the rest of my family but so was Alessa and Amy. My eyes were a mix of brown and greenand were quite piercing and bright. My features were very delicate and I was told I was pretty but I didn't care most people underestimated me because of my size and 'cuteness' but sometimes that worked to my advantage. Also I had my Uncle Federicco wrapped around my baby finger.

Alessa or Angelo as my father and grandfather call her, was about average in height for an eight year old but was alot more light on her feet and flexible. Her dark brown hair was nearly always in soft waves down her back as it was nearly always kept in a tight braid otherwise and so we hardly ever saw it straight. Her skin like mine and unlike our family was rather pale but her eyes were quite strange. Normally they would be a bright blue with a few specks of gold but sometimes the went a bit green or grey, sometimes they even looked a little brown. It was quite amusing to see her in the morning complaining about her eyecolour changing. Again. Like me her facially features were delicate and young. Like me she also had full control over another member of our family, but as Federicco was mine, Ezio - our father, was hers. We didn't mind. I was extactic with Federicco as my trainer and Papa was Alessa's. Alessa and father always were closer than most, we didn't know why. Something happened when we were younger I guess but they never say anything.

Amelia or Amy, as she likes us to call her. Is very different. While Alessa and I have long dark brown hair, Amy has shoulder length blond hair, with a few light brown highlights. Her eyes are the perfect choclatey brown, that most girls died for. She was very tall for her age and we were expecting her to be really tall when she was older. She was almost up to Leonardo's shoulder and she was only ten! Well I guess Leonardo isn't the tallest of people. We all love Leonardo and he loves to teach us about making weapons which we're all surprisingly good at, even in our young age. This also worries are parents and famillies but we pay it no mind. Leo always loved us as his own children but we knew he always had a soft spot for Amy and would do anything she asked. Aisling was a real tomboy and was an excelent thrower with daggers.

I prefered a sword or a knife, sometimes a bow(but we were all into archery). Dad didn't like us using weapons unsupervised so we weren't allowed bring any with us except a slightly blunt hook blade. Alessa loved archery or twin blades which my father taught her often.

We had two older brothers, Enrico and Niccolo, otherwise known as Rico and Nico, the Auditore Twins. The were feared pranksters to all, even my sisters and I sometimes. They got it from our father and Federicco. Even though they were twins they didn't look that much a like. Enrico had slightly tanned skin with long, thick, brown hair that curled out at the end. He had a strong jaw and similar eyes to Alessa and the two were really close. He was well toned from all his working out and training over the years.  
>Niccolo, had shorter and darker hair ith more facial hair that suited him. He like Rico was well built and had strong features. He had a killer smirk and was nearly always up to something. His eyes were a bright green and his skin was a bit paler than Rico's.<p>

Anyway back to the present. Amy and I were just talking back over what had happened and laughing about the idociy of the guards, when another shout came from behind us. We had been spotted, seemed like we were't off the radar yet. We quickly darted up some boxes and up onto a nearby roof. We dashed across, knowing we only had seconds before we were spotted once again, we quickly dove into a small roof top shaded area. It was a box shaped room with curtains that blocked us from few. Father and the other assassins used these often to stay out of trouble or well at least try to.

The guards left after a while and we slipped out. We continued on out way jumping and leaping from wooden platforms to flag poles. Amelia jumped from one platform to another, neither of us noticed it was lose so when she landed on it, it didn't break but it losened and cracked the wood more. Unfortunately for me, it didn't that much wieght to take it down and so I went tumbling through the air right down on top of some guy. Well this would be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Alessa's pov.<strong>

I stared down at the pile of limbs that was my younger sister and our Uncle Federicco. I heard a soft thud and looked a bit to my right to see my older sister by two years, Amelia, land next to me. We shared one look, glanced over at the the two tangled up people, looked back at each other and then burst out into fits of laughter. We were falling over each other and gripping each others shoulders to make sure we didn't literaly fall from laughing so hard. As the two finally got untangled and Federico helped Isabella up, we stopped laughing and wiped the tears that had come from our eyes.

"You were right Zio, they did fall from the sky, at least it wasn't on me, I just got my robes washed" I said trying not to giggle but failed miserably. He just gave me a playful glare.

He reached towards me and I imediately darted behind Amy knowing he was going to try and tickle me. They all laughed at me knowing how I hated that. "Was there something you need, Zio?" asked Amy.

He nodded and a cheerful smile over-took his face but all three young girls could tell it was forced, and there was a hint of worry in his eyes. "We got word from Leonardo," he told them, at the mention of Leo they all perked up, almost forgetting about their uncles fake expression. Almost. "He wants your help with a new project that might take a while and wishes for you to stay with him for a while" he continued. They had often stayed with Leonardo Da Vinci, him being so close to the family and all but normally he asked them in person so this seemed a little strange.

"Alright, should we go get some things-" but Amelia was cut off as he said, "No, uh, no its fine everything is already there." This strange attitude of their uncle's had them all on edge. "Just be sure to be there before sun down and we will see you in a few days" he told them, then kissing each on the head, Isabella first, then Amelia and lastly Alessa who heard him mutter, "hopefully."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry everyone for such a long wait, I just never got around to writing anything for this one, but I will now.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Alessa's pov.**

We didn't stay that much longer in the town and finally when Isabella started feeling tired we left for Leonardo's. He greeted us happily but I noticed a bit of surprise in his eyes. He let us in and directed us to the spair room. It was a simple room with light orange walls and a few of his paintings and drawings pinned up on the walls. There were bed against each wall except for the one with the door. Amy wondered over to her right, Isabella went to the left, while I went to the middle bed. Amy's had a small window just above it. There was a large wardrobe, a desk and a bookcase. After grabbing a book, I sat down on Isabella's bed and started to help her read it. Amy just lay back on her bed not saying a word. Every now and then I would let my eyes wonder to her when Isabella was reading away. It was usually Uncle Federico who read with Isa but he wasn't here, so I did it.

The atmosphere was in no way calm. It was nervous. Suspcious. Curious. Suddenly Amelia spoke out, her voice breaking the tense silence. "Why do you think they didn't want us to come back to the villa?" asked the blond ten year old. I looked over at her. I didn't have an answer so I simply shrugged and went back to reading. It was a couple of minutes before she spoke again. "When was the last time we stayed here?" She asked me, Isabella would have been too young to remember most likely, "Over night I mean" she added. She was sitting up now her legs dangling off the side of the bed. I scrunched up my nose slightly in concentration, this often made my father and Isabella laugh, and it didn't fail as Isabella gave a small giggle at my expression. "When Father said there were 'bad' men coming, something like two/three years ago" I replied, slightly unsure. "Do you think they are back, Sorella?" 'sister' Isa asked from her place on my lap. I looked at her, "who?" even though I knew who she spoke of. "The 'Bad' men" I smiled down sadly at her. I set her down next to me and motioned for her to follow me. We walked over and sat with Amy, "I don't know, Piccolo Ombra" I told her, using Uncle Federico's nickname for her, 'little shadow' knowing it would help her feel better.

We then decided to go to bed. We didn't wish to disturb Leonardo so we simply stayed in our room, slipping under our covers and waiting till darkness took us.

Only a couple of hours had passed, when Amelia threw her covers off of herself. I shoot up staring across the room at her. She got up, slipped her hookblade onto her wrist, placed her robe around her shoulders and then turned to us. It was only then that I noticed Isabella also getting ready to leave, slipping on her small brown boots. I let out a large breath before leaping out of the bed and snatching my robe in hand and throwing it around me. I plaited my hair back and pulled it around to the front over my right shoulder. Amy had left her short hair down and Isabella put hers in a simple braid. We knew we would be heard by Leonardo going out the front way so we made do.

Isabella jumped up onto Amelia's bed and with her small hookblade started to pick the lock, she was a genius when it came to this. Amelia and I looked over at her, pride and amuzment shining in our eyes as it clicked open and she spun to face us and gave a small curtsy which almost ended with her falling flat on her face into the ground. But she caught herself and landed in an impressive crouch. She smiled up at us cheekily and seeing the amuzment on our faces, acted very mature and stuck out her tongue. We all laughed quietly before we slipped through the now open window.

We landed gracefully on our feet, all of us making less to no sound at all as our feet hit the ground. We huddled together and Amy spoke up, "It doesn't take a genio to know what we are going to do." 'genius.' We nodded and looked at her seriously ready to hear the plan of action. "I say we get through here and get home, we need to know whats going on, they can't just leave us out anymore" we had all always sounded older than we were, smarter, more skilled, faster. It was like having the mind of a very wise long-lived person in the body of three small girls. Amy turned to me, "Angelo, this is your area, how do we get there without being seen?" she asked. I thought for a second. There would most likely be templars up and down these streets, they had tripled in numbers over the years and the patrols were larger and more frequent. "Isabella, do what you do best-stick to the shadows" she smiled at that, she was always the best at hiding in plain sight. She could sneak up on you from the shadows, quiter then even a mouse. I looked to Amy next, "You take the alleys and rivers, you know the back streets like you know the back of your hand" I knew my sisters well, weither it was there strengths or weaknesses, and there were few of those. Amelia nodded her head once in understanding, "and you?" she asked. I didn't need to think of what I would do, I never had to, I jst went with my normal mode of transportation, "I'll take to the roofs, I'm always best up in the air, somewhere high." This made the other two grin, "I always did think you had wings, Sorella!" stated Amelia. I laughed cheerfully, that was on of the reasons I was known as Angelo, 'Angel'. "Just cause I don't have wings, doesn't mean I can't fly" I said arrogantly. This got a giggle out of them and Isabella said, "You get close to it anyway." We all smiled at one another and then grew serious once more.

"We'll meet at the stables around the back" stated Amy and that was it, we were off.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person<strong>

The city was quiet and desserted except for the odd patrol and unknown to the world, three small girls.

Isabella was quiet and skilled, quick as she dashed from shadow to shadow, pacing guards without being seen easily. It was almost as though she were invicible or blended in with the shadows. Her feet made no sound as they moved practically flying across the stone streets. Her hood was up and did not budge as she darted down the streets, concealing her identity from the surroundings.

Alessa was dancing and leaping across the roofs of houses, apartments, stalls and shops. She moved like the wind as she pranced from rooftop to rooftop. She didn't hesitate once as she came to wide gaps. She either grabbed hold of a rope and zip-lined down or took a leap of faith and let her hookblade out and latch on to the roof or platform. She didn't come across any trouble and watched from above as her sisters flew around below.

Amelia had gone for the water. She was a fast swimmer and no one in their family could beat her speed. Her robes were wrapped around her waist so as not to hold her back as much as when she was wearing them. Her hair pulled back tight and she was speeding through the currents. She didn't need to come up for air often and soon reached an area where she could get out and get closer to her home.

They were almost there just a little bit further. Amy ran into Isabella at one point and the continued on together, figuring their sister was sticking to higher ground to keep a look out for trouble.

The two girls down below finally caught sight of their sister and did their best to keep watching her in case she gave the signal of danger. They were nearing their villa and Alessa should have been in sight of it. Amy and Isabella were still dashing forwards when they noticed Alessa was no longering running just above them. They turned back slightly to see if the could see her.

There she was, standing still as though she were made of stone. She was staring off into the direction of the way they were heading. They couldn't see her face as it was half hidden by her hood and the other half hidden by the darkness of the night. Sharing nervous looks, the two young girls raced off in their sisters direction. They scrambled up onto the roof on which she was standing. They stepped in front ofer sightly but not so they were blocking her few of whatever she was staring at. The expression on her ace made the girls' faces pale. She was white as paper and her eyes were wide and cold, not angry or annoyed but saddened and frightened. They had never seen her like this. The only sign of her still being consious or alive was that she was standing and the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

They then seemed to notice that it was like she was not even awear they were there. She didn't bink, didn't speak, didn't even look at them. She just stared past them.

Finally Isabella turned to look aswell and in less then half a second she was in the same state. Amelia stared in shock at her two younger sisters. What was wrong that could frighten them so? Turning slowly on the spot terrified of what might be waiting for her, she froze like her sisters before her at what she saw.

They could see the villa. They could see it perfectly clear. They could even see people around it, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. But these weren't their family. They weren't even any of the other assassins.

Oh yes, the girls could see the villa alright!

And it was going up in flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh God! Whats goin on?! Wait why am I asking, I already know, you don't HAHA! Well if you want to find out, you will just have to wait and see!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please Review nicely! **


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe it," whispered Amy.

I glanced back at her for a moment not daring to take my eyes away for any longer than a second from the burning, crumbling structure that had been my home for my entire life.

Isa gave a small whimper before burrying her face into Amy's chest. Isa was small for her age and Amy was rather tall so it evened out. I was the same as Isa, always being on the small side but no matter what my brothers had said I had always perfered being small.

Thinking of my two older brothers made my chest hurt. Were they okay? What about Father? Mother? Grandma and Grandpa? Our uncles? Had they survived or had they been trapped inside the house when it was burnt. I stopped for a second, I hadn't even considered the possibility that the fire was an accident. Why was that?

Then out of the corner of my eye I was sure I spotted several dark figures moving around the fire and for some reason or another I had a sense that these weren't our allies.

I closed my eyes for a second, breathing in slowly, trying to slow my rapidly beating heart. The only sounds besides the crackling of the flames in the distance were the soft sobs coming from my little sister which were slightly muvled by my older sisters robes.

I felt a strange sensation wash over my eyes as I regained my composure. It was almost like a cold air was blowing against them or there was a layer of running water surrounding them. It was strange and alien. Opening my eyes ever so slowly, being cautious of this new feeling. I gasped at what I saw.

Everything was pitch black, I could just make out the silouttes of our surroundings. In the distance I could make out the flames engulfing our house as they were slightly more red than our surroundings. Around our house, at safe distances from the fire were human like figures but I saw no particular features except for size and gender and shape. But they were all a bright red. Looking to my right where my sisters stood to see if it was the same for them, they were a pure white mixed with a soft blue colour.

"Alessa... are you okay?" asked Amy.

It was a rather stupid question to ask, in my opinion but it was needed as I probably just looked like I was staring at them like a mad person.

I turned my head away from them to study the figures surrounding our home when something caught my eye. It was a small, white creature, well it was white to this vision which I think I recall father mentioning with Uncle Mario. Eagle Vision. It was a way to tell who was an allie/friend, enemy or someone who was important. Handy.

I closed my eyes and tried several times, failing the first few, to push aside the new vision. Eventually the strange sensation over my eyes that I had already started to adjust to, disappeared. Opening my eyes once more I was glad to find my sight returned to normal.

It was only then did I hear my sisters desprately trying to get my attention.

"_Sorella_! Alessa, can you hear us? Snap out of it!"

I sent Amelia a small glare, "I'm fine, _Sorella_. Just thinking." She didn't seem to believe me but brushed off the thought as Isabella called out to us.

"Look! Father's eagle!"

We spun around at hearing this. So that is what I saw approaching us. It was a large creature with large wings and was our father's closest companion.

It landed softly on my shoulder as it was closest to me out of my sisters as I was the one trained under our father. In it's beak was a key which he dropped into my palm. I held out my hand to Isabella who took it and examined it along with Amy while I stroked Mercury. Father named him after the Messanger of the Gods. He leaned into my touch as I waited for my sisters to speak.

"I know what this is from!" Cried Isabella. Amelia nodded in agreement, "as do I, it is from a chest made by Leo. I recognise the design on the top."

Isabella nodded excitedly, "yes but he gave the chest to Papa. He keeps it in his study. I've seen it!" She held out he key for me to see. I smiled, "I know of it, he keeps it in the back. He said that it contains gifts for all of us for when were older. Nico and Rico have theirs, he said we would get ours when we were 13."

"What did they get?" asked Isabella in her childishly, innocent voice. I shrugged, I had no clue. I had never been told. Amy shuck her head, she didn't know either.

"We'll just have to find out for ourselves," spoke Amy bravely as she gazed out at our house at it was burnt to the ground.

"If the chest is still there," said Isabella dissapointedly.

I placed my hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at me questioningly. "I know it is still there. Father would have prepared for something like this. They all would."

"Thats how we know they are okay," said Amy but I could tell she was just trying to cheer up Isa, we couldn't be certain if they were alive or dead. Not yet. "They're assassins, well most of them, they have to be okay. Its what they do. Survive, they're survivors," she continued.

"And so are we," I added firmly, drawing their attention as determined expressions spread across our faces.

Together we looked back into the far off flames and I couldn't help the smirk that grew across my face. If my family were alright whoever caused this would be lucky but if they weren't... They would prefere a million years living in the pits of hell with a thousand Cerburas as their torturers to our revenge.

"Lets head home, we have chores to do," said Amy in a wickledly sweet voice. Isabella and I turned to her, completely freaked out.

"I'm scared of you, I hope you know that!" Amy just smiled at me before leaping of the roof and onto the next one.

I shared a creeped out look with Isabella before we also raced after her, the key gripped tightly in my fist and Mercury just ahead of us in the skies.

The closer we got, the worse the smell got. I forced my hood up and made sure it was tight and wrapped a scarf around my mouth and encouraged the other two to do the same. The smoke was rising high above our heads in a trail of dark, musky layer of ash covering the sky and hiding the stars from view. Flames flickered from behind cracked and broken windows. The windows of my own bedroom in one of the towers were completely blown out of the frames and large glowling flames threatened to bring the roof in above it. I could tell the roof and supports for the villa wouldn't last much longer.

The training ring infront of the house just inside of the surrounding walls was trashed and destroyed as were the dummies and several horses lay dead on the ground. I even spotted my mothers quiet mare, Maia which brought a tear to my eye. She had been the sweetest horse you could ever meet.

Several of the wall were now knocked down and left as scree and rubble. Other walls remained intact or had cracks of all sizes running through them.

We hid behind several large stones that had been knocked free from the walls. Amy was in front and I was behind her, holding Isa's hand tight in my free one. Amy glanced out, "coast is clear for now. Don't see anyone."

"Who will go?" asked Isa.

"Me," stated Amy, "I'm the oldest which means I'll go."

"Amy you won't watch your back or stay in the shadows, you always forget and times like this you need to remember coming and going. You'll be caught for certain!" I exclaimed against her, causing my older sister to scowl.

"What about me," spoke up Isabella, "I small, fast, stick to the shadows, I'll be fine."

It was Amy who shuck her head and disagreed this time and I was on her side.

"No, Isabella, you maybe good at that, brilliant even but you would be on your own and we can't see any further than the remains of our front door, who knows what could be in there."

I nodded in agreement, "You are six Isabella, if you got cornered or attacked by more than two guys, which is highly likely, there is no way for you to get out unless you really think fast cause you can't fight them off and there will be little to no chance of running!"

She glared at me, "I maybe only six, but you are only two years older than me thats not that big a difference!" I sent her a hard look, "thats still two years of training and experience that you don't have!" She gave a huff and crossed her arms in defeat, but gave it up a second later and threw her arms around me, "be careful in there, Essa". Essa was what she used to call me whe she was young and couldn't prenounce my name.

Amy also hugged me, "Good Luck, _Sorella_. We will send Mercury to find you if you don't find us within the next half hour." I glanced at the eagle that was once again perched on my shoulder. I gave a sharp nod and Mercury flew from me to Amy, signalling that it was time for me to go.

"See you guys soon!"

"_Buona Fortuna, Sorella!_" said Amy as a last farewell, Isabella merly waved.

I turned away from them and darted into the front grounds, passed what used to be our training ring and into the Villa.

It was bedlem in there. Chaos everywhere you looked. Paintings and statues were torn and smashed, littering the ground, I had to careful not step on any of it. Furniture was smashed, broken and cracked or even crushed. Some of our chairs and small tables and shelves lay in pieces on the floor.

I darted through the house, keepin my scarf tightly against my mouth to keep out the smoke as it blocked my vision slightly. I faned some of it away with my hand but it did no good. I could feel the heat of the fire from around me and I had to be careful not to accidentally brush against it or even trip into it. Thankfully there seemed to be no life inside.

Creaking above my head, informed me that the supports of the house were on their last set of legs and I only had a short time. I froze for a moment.

What was that? Footsteps.

I shot around but saw no one.

I continued down the hall, slower and more cautious then before. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and my senses seemed to be heightened. A stray flame licked at my hand, burning the skin, I was able to halt my cry of pain just in time so as not to give myself away just in case there was actually anyone around that would do me harm. I spared a glance at it and saw the skin begining to go a raw red colour aswell as shining ever so slightly. It would hurt even more later I just had to be careful with it.

I latched onto my injured hand and held it tightly against my chest, slightly underneath my rob to keep it concealed and away from the contaminated air. Again I heard the noise. The sound of footsteps or was it hands. Whatever it was, they were moving quickly and they were nearby. I glanced this way and that once more and came up with the same results as last time. I even glanced upwards just on the stray chance but saw nothing but the cracks that were threatening to break and crumble which would cause the cieling to cave in ontop of me which I really didn't want.

It was only now that I realised how big our house was and how far in my father kept his study and I was rather hating it at the moment.

Finally I reached the door to my father's study and unluckily (or luckily, however you wanted to look at it), it had already been broken into as the door hung on one hindge and inside all his files and papers were bunched up in balls, crushed, torn, thrown around the room, or even set a light. The fire hadn't reached here yet, they must have set the fire at the front of the house either from outside or the entrance hall and it spread as this part of the house (the study onwards) seemed untouched by the fire. Sadly the fire had also spread to the upper floors and as those were smaller, spread quicker there.

There was most likely only some of the third and second floor left, maybe a tower or two were alright or only partly burnt and the ground level was mainly gone up in flames except maybe the library and the study, which was what was at the back of the house (along with a hidden room full of weapons which only my family could enter).

The desk had been demolished and father's ink had been smashed against the wall (well I hope it was ink). The drawers from the desk were scattered but I couldn't find one of them and going by the large hole in the glass window I would say it was thrown through it into the back yard. Mother always did say we needed more garden furniture. Not quite sure this is what she meant though, ah well, what you gonna do?

Realising that I was taking quite a while, having taken some time getting through the house, I knew the others would worry about me being late. Looking around the room I came across the chest which we had been speaking about earlier. Taking out the key, it was correct that the key had the same artistic design as there was attached onto the chest.

Glancing around myself once more, I thrust the key into the slot and opened the heavy wooden lid. Inside were several bundles which were wrapped with cloth. Each had a small piece of parchment attached to them. I found mine, not my name but '_mio Angelo_' written across it. It was in my father's script which I knew so well.

Unwrapping it gently, I found a hidden blades. Similar to my fathers except smaller obviously built to fit a female's wrist and not a males. Along with these was a bow and quiver. Engraved into the wood of the bow was my father's nickname for me, making me smile.

I threw the bow over my shoulder with the quiver and fixed the blades onto my wrists. I tested them out a few times. My father had shown me how to use them but had never given me an actualy pair.

I grabbed the two other bundles in the chest that were ment for my sisters. As I turned I ran into something rather hard, like a wall. Thing was... this wall wasn't there before.

Large, strong hands gripped my forearms in death grip, most likely causing the blood in my arms to stop flowing. I was shuck about for a moment, my head tossing back and forth causing a small pain to travel up my neck but I just pushed it to the back of my mind.

"What are you doing here?!" cried the voice. It was male and familiar.

Glancing up I realized this was one of my father's assassins. I didn't recognize the robes at first as they were completely covered in ash and rubble from the house. They were slightly tanned as I could see the bottom half of their face and their mouth was held in a stern line. I couldn't see their eyes but I knew they were glaring down at me waiting for an answer.

I stuttered as I tried to speak through my scarf which still blocked my mouth from the smoke which I could smell was getting closer and was begining to seep into the room with us.

"Roza, you were father told me you would be safe!"

There was only one person who called me Roza. Rozangela was my middle name meaning '_Angel Rose' _or '_Rose Angel_'. That was how my father came up with my nickname. Everyone else stuck to Alessa most of the time.

Rising up onto my toes I pushed back the assassin's hood to reveal the rest of his face and I was proved right as his long dark hair fell around his cinder covered face. His tan seemed much darker because of all the ash and sut that were splashed all over him.

"Durante! Where are mother and father? Where is everyone?" I asked desprately.

"I do not know, _Angioletto. _But what of you? Your sisters? Are they safe?"

I nodded, saddened by his lack of information on my family but I was glad I had Durante with me or as I always called him, Dante.

"We are fine. I'm fine. Isabella and Amelia are outside the walls, they said they wouldn't leave unless I took too long."

He placed his arm around me, finally letting go of his numbingly tight grip on my arms.

"Let us go find them before they are noticed by anyone. It was a miracle you were not seen." I couldn't help but agree.

Durante Luciani was a sixteen year old assassin and had been training to be one since his parents were killed when he was five. In those eleven years, he has been one of the best assassins in our order, besides Father, of course. But _Padre_ trained Dante himself and that was another reason we knew each other so well as I was often sitting in on his training sessions or him on mine or we were taught together even if there was a large age gap. My father just gave more advanced techniques instead of the simpiler ones. To Dante, not me. He was much more experience than I was. He had a personalised set of hidden blades. Four for each hand and the mark left by them appeared as though the person was attacked by a wolf or another animal. They came across as claws. All he ahd to do was curve his fingers in partly and flick his wrist a certain way.

Great Uncle Mario is always saying how Dante gives my father when he was in training a run for his money. Dante was quite tall, always was. He was taller than even Uncle Federicco. His dark brown stop just an inch above his shoulders and curved around his face and it was strange to ever see him tie it back. He was definately handsome. Amy and Isa often teased me about having a crush on him. Which I didn't.

No, really! I don't!

No.

No.

No!

NO!

Okay, maybe a small one. But you have to admit I have good reasons.

1. He is a great assassin.

2. He is gorgeous.

3. My family love him.

4. He is so sweet and protective.

5. He is also really smart.

6. Did I mention he was gorgeous.

Though its not like it really matters. I'm eight and he is sixteen, the difference between us is my present age. Thats not weird. But hey I'm a little girl. I am allowed to have crushed on cute, older guys. Its a fact.

Durante wrenching me between him and a wall and covering us behind a large, cracked and burnt delph cupboard. I peaked out from around him and just barley caught sight of someone moving down the corridor in the opposite direction to us.

"Go quickly but keep alert," ordered Dante as he pulled me out and pushed me lightly on the back to get moving.

We finally were able to make our way out of the almost completely destroyed Villa. It would have to be completely rebuilt. Thankfully, Amy and Isa were big into art, influenced by Leonardo and had many drawings in their packs of the Villa and our family and friends back at Leonardo's shop. Tears tracked their way down my cheeks but they were silent and I was unable to stop them from falling but I kept going know if I didn't, it could get not only me killed, but Dante aswell.

We couldn't see past a large wall but Dante pulled me down into a crouch with him. He didn't want to pass it or go over it unless we knew what was on the other side. We could hear voices but they might be allies and we didn't want to accidently cause unneeded harm to anyone.

Suddenly I heard a very familiar scream. It was ear piercing and left a sick feeling in my stomach. Dante's face had gone white as a sheet as another voice yelled out in anger and then another. There was the sound of deep male voice taunting and mocking them. Durante grabbed my hand in a death grip. I was certain if it was to stop me from going out there or him. He was holding the hand I had burnt on my way to Father's study but with everthing going on, I didn't really take any notice of the pain that was shooting up my entire arm.

The third voice I had heard was a young male. One I knew well. He was only a year older than I was and was trained by my uncle Frederico alongside Isabella. His name was Drago Argento. He was tall for his age with black spikey hair and darkly tanned skin.

The first two we had heard on the other side of the wall was my sisters.

Isabella and Amy

Ignoring the extra agonney it caused me, I wrenched my hand from Durante's grip and made to leep over the wall but he reacted with hesitation and pulled me back down to the ground by my robes and held me tightly to him.

"Roza, we have the disadvantge here," he tried to resaon with me but was failing. These were my sisters.

"We need to think, for all we know there could a couple dozen guards and Templars out there."

I turned my gaze to the wall and on a whim I tried Eagle Vision. Hoping beyond hope that I could actually achieve it once more. For my father it was simple but he had years to master it.

After several failed attempts and some odd looks Dante, I felt the strange watery feeling over my eyes beneth my eyelids. I shot my eyes open in a flash and stared intently at what was going on beyond the wall. I was lucky to discover a small gap in the wall and the darkness hid it well but I was able to see everything going on. Not clearly but I was able to get numbers.

We were vastly out numbered. With Dante and I, along with Amy, Isabella and Drago, we were out numbered at about 5:1. Not good odds, especially with us being alot younger than them.

I accidentally knocked one of the packages I was carrying. I had forgotten all about them. If I could get these to the girls than maybe we would have a better chance.

Dante watched in interest as I unwrappped both of them. Inside each were personalised hidden blades and for Isabella a pair of short swords which went on her back and for Amy there was a large sword.

My vision went back to normal and I turned back to face the elder assassin in training. "No one is looking this way, they are putting all their attention on to the others, they won't see us if we slip in quietly. I need to get these to the girls."

He took this information in and nodded. "Lets go, atleast we will have the element of surprise."


End file.
